L'espoir d'une fan
by MeuhMy
Summary: Lorsqu'une jeune fille bien normale obtient quelque chose de mystérieux, elle espère que sa théorie est la bonne... résumé nul. Ne raconte pas d'histoire dans le monde sorcier, mais dans la réalité. OS ou une histoire ! Spoiler tome 5
1. PrologueOS

**Voila une petite fic OS, avec pas beaucoup de mots, que j'ai écris pour une amie, qui souhaitait que j'écrive sur Padfoot ^^. J'ai pensé le poster ici pour avoir quelques avis sur cette mini histoire.**

**Elle est devenue le prologue d'une plus longue histoire grâce à une reviews qui m'a encouragé. Alors, ce prologue peut être considéré comme un prologue, ou un OS ! Bonne lecture =)**

La jeune fille de 14 ans, nommée Tanya, entra dans la pièce, visiblement en désordre. Des draps étaient éparpillés partout, et ses peluches étaient écorchées. Cette pièce, était en fait sa chambre. Une chambre dans les tons clairs. Elle regardait ses superbes toutous, tous des petits chiens de différentes races, d'un air sombre. Il était sans doute jaloux.

Ce désordre était causé par quelque chose de bien étrange. Effectivement, elle avait encore reçu une peluche pour son anniversaire, un chien noir. Un magnifique canin, assit pour qu'il puisse tenir en équilibre sur une étagère. Mais elle le gardait toujours sur son lit, et elle lui parlait souvent. Elle avait l'air cinglée à parler comme ça toute seule. Mais si on aurait été à sa place, on aurait comprit le véritable sens de ses paroles.

Chaque fois qu'un désastre se passait dans la maison, il n'y avait que cette peluche qui restait intacte. C'était les seuls moments où on pouvait entendre sa maîtresse se fâcher après lui. Encore aujourd'hui, elle devra ramasser ce bordel par sa faute. _Je l'aime, mais c'est un sale clébard jaloux !_ pensa-t-elle tout a coup. L'adolescente se tourna vers cette même bête. Elle le regarda et afficha un sourire triste.

- Tu sais bien que tu es mon favori !

Mais Tanya l'aimait trop pour se résoudre à le faire brûler, il était si réaliste ! Elle se disait même souvent que c'était comme ça que les animagus morts, du célèbre livre de Harry Potter, finissaient ; en esprit prisonnier d'une peluche représentant leur forme animal dans notre monde. Comme si notre monde était parallèle au leur.

C'est par ce courant de pensées qu'après avoir rangé ce soir-là, Tanya se coucha, et regarda sa peluche avec un sourire, les yeux mi-clos.

- Padfoot, je t'aime, Je te pardonne, je suis trop fatiguée ce soir pour te faire la morale !

C'est ainsi que Tanya s'endormit, l'espoir au fond de son cœur que le lendemain, sa peluche serait devenue homme.  
**  
Voilà. C'est terminé ! Je l'ai écrite très rapidement, mais je suis très fier du résultat !**

Reviews ?


	2. Chapitre 1 De toutou à humain

-Hurmphh...

Un tas de couverture se mit à remuer. Une fois. Deux fois. La tête d'une jeune fille en sortit en son extrémité. Réveillée mais n'ouvrant pas les yeux, Tanya allongea son bras pour essayer de trouver quelque chose. Mais aucune boule de poil n'effleura ses doigts chercheurs. Comme dans une explosion, la masse de couvertures se retrouva par terre au moment où la jeune fille se redressait, alarmée. _Padfoot avait disparue._

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa chambre. Rien n'avait bougé, mis à part la disparition de sa peluche. Si ce n'était pas ici, il avait fait des dégâts ailleurs. Elle regarda l'heure, il était six heures du matin. L'heure qu'elle se réveillait habituellement.

Elle mit donc ses pieds nues au sol. C'était surprenant que le plancher soit chaud, si on considérait le fait que sa chambre se trouvait dans le sous-sol. Mais sa chambre était très jolie. Suffisamment spacieuse, elle avait trois couleur pour les murs : Orange, rose et vert. Les couvertures de son lit étaient aussi d'un vert encore plus éclatantes. Au dessus de son lit étaient clouées au mur des tablettes contenant boîtes à souvenirs, peluches et figurines en tout genre, tout comme sur sa commode placée à l'opposé du lit. Sa bibliothèque était pleine à craquer de livres, mangas et revues sur les jeux vidéo.

- Bien do...

- As-tu vues Padfoot ? coupa Tanya, avant que sa mère puisse terminer sa phrase après être montée à la cuisine pour chercher son trésor plutôt que pour prendre un petit-déjeuner.

Sa mère ouvrit la bouche pour demander lequel de tous ses toutous pouvait bien s'appeler Padfoot, mais un grognement sonore de son véritable petit chien blanc frisé attira leur attention. Il fixait son panier d'un regard noir. Elle suivit alors le regard de son chien jusqu'à son petit lit. Elle grossit les yeux lorsqu'elle vue que la peur de son chien était...

- Padfoot !

L'adolescente se jeta immédiatement sur sa peluche bien placée dans le panier de Choupette ― le nom de son vrai animal ― et qui se faisait bombarder des jappements du propriétaire du panier.

Tanya l'apporta alors dans sa chambre, et le replaça sur son lit. Elle avait la mine sévère et fixait sa peluche avec les mains sur ses hanches. Puis, baissant les bras, elle marmonna plus à elle-même :

- Comment t'es-tu retrouvé là, dieu du ciel ?

Elle s'immobilisa. Avait-elle rêvé ? Le faux petit chien noir était immobile, pourtant Tanya aurait juré l'avoir vue remuer la queue pendant une fraction de seconde. Elle cligna des yeux, et mit cette illusion sur la faute de n'être pas tout à fait réveillée.

Après cette petite mésaventure du matin, la jeune écolière prit son petit-déjeuner, alla promener son chien, se brossa les dents, et fit tout ce que l'on fait d'un matin normal. Elle alla donc à l'école toute prête, après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de Padfoot, comme elle le faisait le soir avant de se coucher s'il ne faisait pas de bêtises.

Après avoir passé une magnifique journée a l'école en compagnie de ses ami(e)s et s'être encore attiré la sympathie des professeurs, Tanya entra alors dans sa maison, un grand sourire au lèvre. Sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit son petit monstre en peluche devant l'entrée, l'attendant visiblement. Ses parents étant absent, elle cria à sa jeune sœur de venir.

- Cloé, est-ce toi qui a touché à Padfoot et l'a apporté ici ?

- Non, répondit-elle simplement le grand sourire aux lèvres, il était déjà là lorsque je suis arrivée.

Alors que la cadette retournait jouer à la poupée dans sa chambre, l'aînée souleva son cadeau et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu sais que tu commences à me faire peur ?

Elle eu alors une idée, qu'elle appliqua sur le champs. Elle trouva une chaîne, et le serra étroitement autour d'une patte de la pauvre bête fabriquée par l'humain. Elle le regarda satisfaite de son idée qu'elle jugea d'excellente. _Il ne risque plus de bouger par lui-même comme ça !_

- Tu fais moins le fier maintenant, hein ? C'est ta punition pour avoir bougé par toi-même. Je sais, c'est une raison pas intelligente, mais au moins comme ça tu me fichera moins la trouille !

Elle se retourna et quitta la pièce, jetant un dernier coup d'œil désolé à son favori, si doux et jolie mais devenu si terrifiant.

C'est ainsi que Tanya dîna, joua aux jeux vidéo et discuta sur MSN comme à son habitude. C'était sa routine du soir. Lorsqu'il était l'heure de se coucher, elle allait se vêtir de son pyjama bien confortable pour bien dormir. Mais avant de dormir, elle lisait toujours un bouquin et écrivait dans son journal intime les événements de la journée. Et c'est après avoir souhaité un vague bonne nuit à son chien enchaîné qu'elle s'endormit ce soir-là.

Le lendemain elle s'étira. _Enfin_ pensa-t-elle, _la fin de semaine_. Elle aura tout son temps libre à elle. Elle profita du fait que son rêve était toujours bien ancré dans sa tête pour en faire part à son compagnon de chambre. Gardant les yeux fermés, elle raconta en détail son rêve très bizarre. Des rêves bizarres, elle en fait fréquemment. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux à la fin de son récit lorsqu'elle entendit un applaudissement sonore. _Non, maman n'a quand même pas entendu ..! _Elle s'assit brusquement dans son lit et regarda vers la porte, oubliant tout à coup que ses parents étaient déjà partit à leur boulot. Personne n'y était en train d'applaudir.

- Je suis là ! dit joyeusement une voix d'homme.

Prit de peur qu'un pervers soit entré dans sa chambre pendant la nuit, elle se tourna vers l'endroit où sa peluche était censé être.

Simplement, à la place, se tenait un homme grand au joues creuse avec des cheveux ébouriffé et mêlé.  
Devant elle se tenait Sirius Black enchaîné à sa chambre.  
Si cela aurait été dans une comédie romantique la situation aurait pu être drôle.  
Toutefois, la jeune adolescente à peine réveillée ne riait pas. Ce qui était rare !  
Il y eu un gros silence de mort, où une fille restait bouche bée et où un homme souriait triomphant, fier de son effet de surprise.

Pour la première fois, Sirius pu regarder son "maître" correctement. Car en étant toutou, il ne pouvait la voir complètement, ne pouvant bouger son cou.  
C'était une jeune fille, le nez légèrement retroussé qui lui donnait un air mignon. Elle avait de petits yeux verts qui laissaient deviné qu'elle n'était pas toujours sage. Pour finir avec son visage, elle avait des lèvres pulpeuses d'un petit rose discret dont le contour était bien marqué.  
Mais le plus surprenant chez elle, était ses cheveux. L'avant était d'un rose incroyable, le toupet coupé en une frange bien carré. L'autre moitié des cheveux, à l'arrière, était d'un châtains clair, presque gris comme ceux de Remus. Avec de tels cheveux, notre peluche devenue homme ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensé moqueuse pour Tonks.

Tanya ne sachant quoi dire, dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour briser le silence qu'elle trouvait pesant.

-… Vous avez faim ? dit-elle timidement.

- Roh, mais voyons, sourit Sirius par terre, ne me vouvoies pas, tu me fais sentir vieux ! De toute façon, ça fait bien longtemps que tu me câline toute les nuits pendant que tu dors, je ne suis plus un étranger. Et puis, avec cette chaîne, si tu m'apportes à manger, j'aurais carrément l'impression d'être emprisonné.

- Pardon…

Elle baissa la tête, le visage tout rougis par la honte. Elle se leva alors et défit les chaînes de Sirius.

- Bon bah, la cuisine est par…

- Je connais le chemin ! N'oublies pas la peur bleu que je t'ai fais hier, hein ! D'ailleurs, je ne risquerais pas de faire peur a tes parents ou à ta sœur en arrivant comme ça dans la cuisine, par la cave en plus ?

- Aucun problème, mes parents sont partit pour la journée, et ma sœur est chez une amie pour la journée aussi, répondit-elle immédiatement le sourire aux lèvres à l'idée de passer sa première journée avec Sirius Black, seul tout les deux.

Ils commencèrent donc la journée, un peu silencieusement, n'ayant pas vraiment l'habitude de voir cet homme dans sa cuisine mangeant le pain grillé qu'elle lui avait elle-même préparé. Encore une fois, se fut elle qui parla la première.

- Dis moi que ce n'est pas un rêve farfelu.

- Ce n'est pas un rêve farfelu.

- Prouve-le.

Il réfléchit un moment puis pinça la joue de la plus jeune.

- AÏE ! Non, je ne rêve pas, s'exclama-t-elle en massant sa joue avec un sourire absent.

- C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Hein ?

Elle fut surprise par la question soudainement posée. Tanya regarda alors l'objet qui attirait l'attention de son visiteur.

- C'est une télévision. C'est comme une photo qui bouge, mais avec le son en plus.

- Impressionnant ! Votre magie est donc plus avancée que la nôtre !

- La magie n'a aucun rapport. C'est avec l'électricité qu'on fait ça, tout les moldus en ont !

- Ah bon ? Et c'est amusant ?

- Oui, tout le monde adore la télé, sans exception. Mais moi je l'utilise plus pour jouer à mes jeux vidéo.

- Ah, ce truc étrange que tu tiens entre tes mains en fixant cette télé en appuyant sur des boutons ? s'exprima Sirius l'air moqueur. Je t'ai vue jouer souvent lorsque j'étais enfermé en toutou !

- Je te montrerais comment jouer, tu adoreras ! s'exclama Tanya excitée a l'idée de jouer a Super Smash Brother contre Sirius. Mais avant arrête de discuter et termine ton petit-déjeuner, en attendant, je vais installer le jeu dans ma chambre !

Elle n'attendit aucune réponse et dévala les escalier manquant tomber et entra en trombe dans sa chambre pour vite connecter les fils nécessaire à faire fonctionner son vieux 64. Bien qu'aujourd'hui nous soyons dans l'air de la nintendo Wii (Qu'elle avait aussi en sa possession) elle ne cessait jamais de s'ennuyer à jouer à se fossile.

Après avoir tout connecté et ouvert son nintendo, la demi-rose s'assit sur son lit face à la petite écran avec une manette dans les mains, l'autre posées à côté d'elle, attendant patiemment que Black montre le bout de son nez. Oui, Black, car dès qu'il avait accepté son défit, il est devenue son rival aux jeux vidéo. Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur ses lèvres à l'idée que si elle le voulait, elle pourrait le planter tout de suite, puisqu'il ne connaît rien à ses jouets. Mais n'étant pas si méchante, elle attendra qu'il soit à la hauteur.

Il arriva alors. Elle lui désigna la place libre à côté d'elle et c'était aussi là que se trouvait la manette du joueur 2. Il prit la manette et s'assit.

- Bon, il suffit simplement d'appuyer sur les boutons !

- Avec quel sortilège ? Sirius sortit sa baguette et tapota les boutons sans peser fort dessus.

- Non, pas avec ça, avec tes doigts ! elle voulu rire mais se retint pour ne pas blesser le débutant.

Elle le regarda appuyer comme il le fallait sur les touches. Elle regarda l'écran et commença une partie. Tanya avais pris Pikachu et Sirius avais choisi Samus, il trouvait que le nom ressemblait au nom du monde des sorciers : Sirius, Remus, Seamus, Severus, Albus, Argus ...

- Oh ! Regarde, il fait un Lumos ! dit Sirius les yeux pétillants de fascination.

- Non, c'est une boule d'énergie, si tu lâches le bouton tu…

- Comme ça ? coupa-t-il, en regardant la balle frapper de plein fouet le pokémon qui s'envola vers d'autres cieux. HA ! Ça t'apprendras de regarder ailleurs en discutant ! VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

- Tu imites bien mal Fol'œil.

- Merci.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent le reste de la journée à jouer au 64, gamecube, et à la Wii. Sirius trouvait cela très amusant, il y prit bien vite goût, et apprenait vite le fonctionnement. Avec cette magnifique journée, il réussi a oublier complètement son monde pendant ce temps-là et se sentit heureux.

Au soir, Tanya avait installé le divan lit pour que Sirius puisse y dormir. Elle allait partir lorsqu'il lui attrapa le bras.

- Pas de bisous ce soir ? dit Sirius avec espoir.

- Qu… Quoi ? cria presque Tanya tout en piquant un far, mais tu es un hum… Humain là ! C'est trop gênant, je ne peu pas faire ça !!

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Va te coucher ! s'exclama l'ancienne peluche affichant une mine faussement boudeur.

Tanya rougit encore. Il était aussi mignon sous sa forme humaine que sous sa forme peluche. Tanya alla précipitamment écrire dans son journal, oubliant complètement de lire son livre, ayant trop hâte de raconter à son journal les événements de la journée. Elle s'endormit ce soir-là, le sourire au lèvre, priant intérieurement que demain elle ne retrouverais pas une peluche à la place de son nouvel ami.

_C'est ainsi que Tanya s'endormit, l'espoir au fond de son cœur que le lendemain, son homme resterait homme._

_-------_

_**Et voilà le premier chapitre ! Assez heureux pour un début...  
J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Car au début j'étais pas convaincue de faire une suite...**_


	3. Chapitre 2 La seule qui me voit

Ouvrant les yeux tranquillement, admirant sa chambre aux couleurs visibles à des millions de kilomètres, Tanya se réveilla avec un étrange sentiment de bien-être. Elle allongea le bras comme à son habitude pour chercher sa peluche préférée.

Qui n'était plus là.

En sursaut, elle tira les couvertures par terre, et se rua à l'extérieur de sa chambre, passant dans le couloir devant la salle de bain, et arriva dans le deuxième salon situé dans la cave.

En voyant un Sirius paisiblement endormi dans le divan lit, les événements du jour d'avant lui revint en tête.

- Ohh…

Elle baissa le regard, timide et en profita pour regarder l'heure sur sa montre. Six heures du matin, comme d'habitude !

Elle s'habilla, prit son chien et le promena dehors en patin a roues alignées pendant près d'une heure et revînt à la maison après avoir remémoré chaque moment passé avec Sirius. Elle se rappela que sa réaction en le voyant dans sa chambre n'était pas celui que quelqu'un de normal aurait ressenti : la panique, la peur, la surprise. Mais elle, c'est comme si elle s'en aurait doutée en voyant le toutou faire des choses impossible. C'était bien trop évident.

En entrant dans la cuisine, elle sentit l'odeur du pain grillé, des œufs, et du bacon.

- Bien dormit ? demanda la mère de Tanya à celle-ci figée sur place.

La jeune fille réfléchit. Ses parents étaient-ils descendus à la cave, et surtout, avaient-ils vue Sirius ? Elle espérait qu'ils n'aient pas foutu l'animagus dehors, le pauvre ! Alors elle décida de leur poser la question.

- Oui, bien dormit… Êtes-vous descendus ce matin ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Ah, oui d'ailleurs, as-tu dormi dans le divan lit cette nuit ? Nous l'avons trouvé déplié avec des couvertures toute de travers, comme si quelqu'un avait dormit dedans, questionna la mère.

- Euh… Tanya hésita à dire la vérité puis ― plus inquiète au sujet de la disparition de Sirius ― décida de mentir pour le protéger. Oui, c'était moi. Je vais refaire le divan maintenant.

C'était alors qu'elle se jeta presque dans les escaliers. Arrivée en bas, Sirius dormait toujours paisiblement par-dessus les couvertures du divan lit du deuxième salon. Elle soupira de soulagement, jusqu'à ce qu'un détail lui vint a l'esprit. _Il n'a quand même pas pu disparaître et réapparaître !_

- Euh… Sirius ?

Elle n'eût droit qu'à un marmonnement incompréhensible. Après tout, il était peut-être ― sur un coup de chance ― parti aux toilettes juste au moment où ses parents étaient descendus. Elle décida qu'elle voulait en savoir plus. Elle se jeta alors comme dans une prise de lute sur Sirius en criant le nom de celui-ci.

- SIRIUS !

- Ah… À cette heure ?!

- T'es-tu levé tout a l'heure ? demanda la plus jeune ignorant la question du plus âgé.

- Non, répondit-il franchement en levant un sourcil. Pourquoi cette question soudaine ?

Tanya ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais son paternel descendit à la cave et se dirigea droit vers son ordinateur. En voyant cela, le sang-pur resta figé à le regarder paniqué. Mais le père de Tanya ne fit aucun signe qui indiquait qu'il avait vue le visiteur.

- Pourquoi as-tu crié "Sirius" tout à l'heure ? commença le nouveau arrivé à la cave en se tournant vers sa fille.

- Tu ne le vois pas ?! s'exclama la fille en question en un souffle, perplexe.

- Voir quoi ?

- Je vais faire le divan après mon petit-déjeuner ! dit précipitamment Tanya avant de partir vers le haut.

Dans l'escalier, Sirius lui empoigna le bras pour l'arrêter. Elle se tourna pour le regarder, encore sous le choc.

- On dirait bien que tu es la seule à me voir ! sourit-il.

- J'ai faim, dit-elle soudainement toujours confuse.

- Tiens, moi aussi !... Hé ! N'essaies pas de changer de sujet !

Comme d'habitude, sa mère lui demandait ce qu'elle voulait manger. Elle non plus ne voyait visiblement pas l'homme qui habitait maintenant aussi sa maison. Sa mère fut surprise que Tanya demande le double de quantité de petit-déjeuner qu'elle mangeait d'habitude, et qu'en plus, elle mangerait le tout dans sa chambre, seule. Enfin dans sa chambre, avec les 4 pains grillés, elle referma et verrouilla la porte derrière elle, et s'assit par terre, face à Sirius qui s'était déjà assit.

- Je me demandais… Puisque tu es supposé être mort, et même être une peluche inoffensive… Non, oublis le inoffensif… comment se fait-il que tu puisses avoir faim ?

- Je l'ignore… Peut-être que finalement ce n'est seulement comme une sorte de luxe et que je peux "vivre" sans manger, ici, supposa-t-il.

- Mais je ne pourrais pas te donner à manger tout le temps, mes parents finiront par se demander si je ne fais pas une dépression à me mettre à manger comme ça...

Sirius acquiesça d'un signe vif de la tête alors qu'il dévorait son pain grillé tandis qu'il était encore chaud. Après avoir prie leur petit-déjeuner, ils commencèrent déjà à jouer à la Wii.

- Tu sais que j'ai rêvé que je te battais enfin à Mario Kart !? s'enthousiasma le sorcier.

Lorsque midi sonna, la gagnante de toujours se leva à contre cœur pour aller déjeuner. Pendant ce temps, Sirius en profita pour s'entraîner à son jeu de course passionnant avec des personnages passionnants. Évidemment, il prenait toujours la moto, ça lui rappelait de bon souvenir.

Tout à coup, il eu un pincement au cœur. Harry, Remus, et tous les autres… Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas repensé au fait qu'il ne reverrait peut-être jamais ses compagnons. Même les sarcasmes de Rogue lui manquaient déjà. C'est alors dans un geste lent et triste qu'il arrêta la Wii. Et c'est là qu'il tomba sur une émission. Une photo qui parle. Non, plusieurs photos de suite. Il ne prit pas de temps à s'apercevoir que toutes ces photos parlantes, l'une à la suite de l'autre, formaient une histoire. Il se mit alors, fasciné, à écouter la télé.

Tanya ayant finit de manger, se dépêcha d'aller retrouver son nouveau colocataire devant le téléviseur. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le retrouver en train d'écouter celui-ci. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, silencieuse, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose lui traverse l'esprit.

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je connaissais ton nom, et en plus ton surnom ?

Sirius eu un sursaut. Il ne s'était pas aperçu que la moitié-Tonks-moitié-Remus était revenue, étant trop captivé par cette histoire très intéressante. Il la regarda un moment puis…

- Non, mais maintenant que tu me le fais remarquer je trouve ça énigmatique. Explique-moi, maintenant !

- Je crois que nous sommes dans un monde parallèle à la tienne. Car ici, la magie n'existe pas, pas à ma connaissance. Et si "Harry Potter" est populaire ici, c'est qu'il est l'héro d'une série de sept tomes, et 5 films sortis jusqu'à maintenant.

Sous l'air interrogatif de son ami, elle lui expliqua ce qu'était un film et lui expliqua qu'il y avait une chaîne de télévision qui pourrait faire passer un des films de son filleul dans les prochains jours, où même dans les prochaines heures. Et que pour les trois premiers films, elle les avaient en DVD de toute façon.

Elle prit donc la télécommande et appuya sur les numéros pour les diriger vers la chaîne tant convoitée. La première chose qu'ils aperçurent fut un Sirius Black, disparaissant derrière le voile.

-NOON ! SIRIUUUS ! hurla Tanya de tristesse.

- Tu ne devrais pas te plaindre, c'est grâce à ça que je joue aux jeux vidéo avec toi, non ?

- Tu as raison, dit-elle soudainement en souriant.

- Wahh ! T'as vue ? Harry a essayé de venir avec moi ! Merci Moony ! s'étonna-t-il.

Ils continuèrent donc d'écouter _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phœnix _jusqu'à la fin, et Sirius lâchait des commentaires ici et là. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Sirius remarqua trois ordinateurs à côté de la télévision.

- Pourquoi avez-vous autant de ces engins ? scruta-t-il.

- Ça, ce n'est pas la même chose. C'est un ordinateur. Avec ça, si tu est connecté a un truc appelé "Internet" tu peux discuter instantanément avec tous tes ami(e)s !

Elle se leva afin de prendre une chaise pour la placer à côté de la première qui était devant l'un des ordinateurs.

- Viens t'asseoir, cet ordi-là est le mien. Dedans on peut stocker des photos immobiles, qui bougent ou qui parle. On peut aussi mettre de la musique.

Sirius s'exécuta et s'assit sur la chaise qu'elle lui avait désignée. Il la regarda se pencher pour appuyer sur un bouton en plein milieu d'une boîte blanche qui ne semblait pas être de bois ou de carton. Il sursauta en entendant un gros bruit sourd et incessant, ainsi que des écriteaux apparaissait comme par magie (ça ne devrait donc pas l'impressionner) à l'écran, une lettre après l'autre.

- Mais... d'où vient ce bruit ?! s'étrangla-t-il, stupéfait.

- Il vient de l'ordinateur. C'est le bruit qu'il émet lorsqu'il est en marche.

Tanya entreprit donc d'expliquer à sa peluche maintenant vivant le fonctionnement de l'ordinateur, les fenêtres, les images, et maintenant Internet.

- ... d'ailleurs je connais un site web qui s'appelle "fan fiction". C'est un site où les gens peuvent poster des histoires qu'ils ont écris, mais avec des personnages et des lieux qui ont déjà été publiés en roman, manga, film ou jeux, expliqua-t-elle tout en pensant à ce qui allait suivre.

- Donc il y en a de "Harry Potter", supposa Sirius.

- EXACT ! En plus, c'est le plus populaire, c'est celui qui contient le plus de fan fiction, avec toute sorte de couple que tu ne t'imaginerais même pas !

- Comme ? interrogea Sirius très intéressé.

- Du Sirius x Severus.

L'effet que Tanya voulait faire en lui se fit presque instantanément. Il lui lança un regard noir, après avoir eu une expression de surprise mélangée à du dégoût. Puis il tourna la tête au sens opposé à l'ordinateur.

- Je ne suis plus intéressé par ce site immonde. C'est honteux !... Et ne-me-dis-pas-que-tu-aimes-ce-genre-de-truc-dégueulasse ! coupa-t-il lorsqu'il cru entendre un début de phrase de la part de la plus jeune.

La plus jeune en question referma sa bouche et sourit de triomphe. Elle ferma donc le site et l'en avertit le plus âgé qui accepta de regarder de nouveau l'ordinateur. Elle lui montra donc une série d'images le représentant, des dessins de lui fait par des fans et des produits dérivés sur des sites de vente en ligne (il fut très impressionné par la figurine le représentant).

- Je suis encore plus populaire ici ! Au moins ici, je suis populaire dans le bon sens, dit-il en assombrissant son regard de ses souvenirs à Azkaban.

Après un petit tapotement de dos de la part de la fille pour réconforter l'homme, elle décida qu'enfin elle lui montrerait la façon de communiquer. Elle ouvrit donc une page MSN et se tourna vers Sirius.

- J'y pense, heureusement que mes parents ne sont pas venus ici, il m'aurait trouver étrange de parler dans le vide !

- Je m'aurais tu, quand même !

Elle ouvrit une conversation avec une amie, appelée Marie(1) et écrit un simple "Allow".

- ... C'est quoi ça, "Tanya dit: Allow " ?

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse lui donner de réponse qu'un son sortit de l'ordinateur. Maintenant, dessous, était écrit "Marie dit: Allo ". Là, elle lui donna les réponses à toutes ses questions silencieuse qu'elle voyait dans son regard. Il sourit. _Quelle merveilleuse invention ! C'est encore plus rapide que de transplaner ou que les hiboux !_

C'est alors qu'ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi a regarder des vidéos, écouter de la musique, lire des fan fictions (il avait fini par accepter sous les airs suppliant de Tanya) et discuter sur MSN. Après le dîner, ils décidèrent qu'ils écouteraient les deux premiers films d'_Harry Potter._

- Là, il est idiot mon filleul, je sais que Rogue est un méchant, mais jamais au point de faire ça ! s'offusqua-t-il lors de la théorie de Harry que c'était le vilain professeur Rogue qui convoitait la Pierre.

Lorsqu'ils terminèrent les deux films, ils allèrent continuer leur fan fiction sur internet, Sirius finit par aimer ça (mais pour les lui x Snape, il n'aimait que ceux qui avait un maximum de sens). Ensuite, ils allèrent se coucher, mais il y avait un problème.

- Mais je vais dormir où moi ? s'indigna Sirius. T'es parents vont se poser des questions si tu "dors encore dans le divan lit" !

- J'avoue, répondit-elle dans le vague en réfléchissant.

- On a qu'à faire comme avant que je devienne humain ! s'exclama Sirius.

S'il aurait eu une queue, Tanya était sûr qu'il la secouerait de joie.

- Tu veux dire avec moi ? NON ! Il n'y a même pas assez de place dans mon lit !

- Mais je m'ennuie de tes câlins moi !

Tanya roula des yeux et l'encercla de ses bras.

- Allez va dormir, gros toutou ! Je vais te gonfler un matelas.

Enfin, après avoir gonflé le matelas dans la chambre de l'ados, et que Sirius se soit installé dessus, Tanya se coucha, après avoir lu un peu et avoir écrit dans son journal. Elle s'endormit paisiblement, hâte de ce qui arrivera demain.

-------

(1) Marie, c'est l'auteur de cette fic, et oui, c'est moi !

**Voilà le deuxième, qui, je trouve ressemble au premier. Il ne se passe pas grand chose pour l'instant, mais il fallait que Sirius apprenne des choses avant que l'histoire ne commence vraiment. Je vous promet que dans le prochain chapitre les choses vont devenir difficile !**


	4. Chapitre 3 Ennui VS Concentration

PAF

Fut le bruit qui brisa le silence en ce lundi matin, dans une chambre coloré. Ce bruit ne mit pas de temps à atteindre les oreilles de la propriétaire de cet endroit.

- Qu'est-ce que…?

Tout ce qu'elle eu comme réponse, la première chose qu'elle vit en ouvrant les yeux, était des doigts accrochés au bord du lit, avec une tête qui dépassait. Elle fut toute émue en voyant les yeux presque larmoyant de Sirius. Comme ça, on aurait presque dit un chien.

- .. Qu'est-ce qui a fait ce vacarme ? interrogea-t-elle.

Il se tourna tranquillement vers son pauvre petit chien.

- Il dormait avec toi, personne n'a le droit de dormir là ! C'est _ma_ place !

Il lança un regard méchant envers Choupette qui en disait très long. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Tu es jaloux ? dit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

Il lui fit une grimace. Tanya se leva donc le sourire aux lèvres. Elle prit son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de sa famille, et redescendit se changer. Sirius attendit donc à l'extérieur de la chambre, et lorsqu'elle en sortit, il eu un sursaut

- Depuis quand tu…?

- Depuis quelques années seulement, dit-elle simplement.

Elle avait mis, pour la première fois devant lui, ses lunettes. Ils étaient plutôt petits, au contour mince et violet. Elle le regardait par-dessus ses lunettes, avec un sourire et les yeux pétillants. Ça y est, la moitié-Tonks-moitié-Remus était devenue la tier-Tonks-tier-Remus-tier-Dumbledore !  
Elle continua sa routine du matin, puis Sirius, regardant le calendrier s'écria:

- Ah tiens, on est lundi, tu vas donc a l'école, soupira-t-il de tristesse.

- Oui, et tu viens ! s'exclama-t-elle, excité a l'idée que Sirius voit à quoi ressemble les écoles Québécoises. (1)

Après la surprise passée, elle le traîna de force dans l'autobus, dissuadant toute personne essayant de s'asseoir avec elle (évident puisqu'il était assit là).

- Wah tu es très populaire pour que tant de gens veuillent s'asseoir avec toi !

Mais bien sûr, comme il s'en doutait, elle ne pourrait pas lui répondre, elle aurait vraiment l'air étrange. Le reste du trajet se passa tranquillement, Tanya montrant des chansons à Sirius à partir d'un truc minuscule appelé "MP3". Il paraîtrait que tous les ados en possède un, parfois même plusieurs.

Arrivés à l'école, il fut impressionné. Pas parce que c'était un grand château, mais parce que ça ressemblait à ces usines moldus désinfecté.

- C'est aussi laid parce qu'on est dans une pauvre région. On est 5 villages à aller au même collège et on n'atteint même pas les 400 élèves, dit Tanya pour donner une réponse aux interrogations silencieux de son compagnon. Ils entrèrent et elle se dirigea vers les casiers qui étaient tous entassés. Dès qu'elle arriva à sa case, une foule d'ami(e)s l'encercla. Du coup, Sirius se sentit un peu délaissé par la jeune fille encombrée de gens. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit aussi populaire !  
Mais tout à coup, elle sortit de la foule ― avec beaucoup de difficulté remarqua Sirius ― et l'attrapa. Il s'aperçu qu'elle tenait aussi le bras d'une grande brune au cheveux court, et d'une petite brune au cheveux long. Elle les apporta loin des regard et oreilles indiscrètes et commença à parler.

- Écoutez moi, Kym, Marie !

Marie… c'était l'amie du net à Tanya. Ce devait être la plus petite.

- Vous savez, ma peluche, Padfoot ? dit-elle en se rapprochant encore plus des deux autres.

- Oui, dit Kym frissonnante. Sirius en déduit que Tanya lui avait raconté les histoires de quand il foutait le bordel.

- Et bien, Samedi je me réveille et il s'était transformer en… SIRIUS BLACK !

- Un rêve ? demanda Marie, avec un visage presque inexpressif.

- Non, puisqu'il est juste là, dit-elle tout en pointant vers Sirius.

La plus grande des brunes attrapa les épaules de la seule qui le voit et la secoua légèrement.

- Tanya… Désolé mais… SIRIUS BLACK N'EXISTE PAS !

- Je le vois !

- T'es peut-être schizophrène alors ? proposa Marie, l'air tout à coup rêveuse à la Luna.

- Tu me crois, n'est-ce pas Marie ? dit-elle plein d'espoir.

- Bien sûr, mais si tout à coup tu oublies de m'en parler après une semaine je ne te croirais plus, ce serait louche.

Sur ce, la cloche sonna le premier cours de la journée.

- Cool ! Musique !

Il la suivit donc jusqu'à son cours de Musique. Une pièce rempli de gens sortant divers instruments de des grosses valises se préparant au cours fut la première chose qu'il remarqua. Il resta debout au côté de Tanya qui s'était, elle aussi, prit une valise. Il tendit le cou pour mieux voir l'instrument qu'elle jouait. Une sorte de flûte étrange, que les gens semblait surnommé «traversière». Il vit que toutes les filles, ou presque, de la classe jouaient de cet instrument.

- Tu es peu original, dit-il.

Ensuite, le professeur leur parla un peu de tout et de rien. Et _ENFIN ! _pensa-t-il, l'enseignante venant de leur dire qu'ils pouvaient aller dans des salles insonorisé, tous seul ou en équipe, pour pratiquer de leur instrument. Comme on put le deviner, Sirius suivit Tanya dans sa salle.

- Montre-moi ton talent musical ! dit-il joyeusement.

- Je ne suis pas aussi bonne que tu puisses le penser ! argumenta-t-elle en déposant sa bouche sur l'instrument, commençant quelques notes de musiques.

Et elle se mit à jouer le thème de Harry Potter. Sirius aurait cru qu'il la déstabiliserait avec sa présence, mais elle ne fit aucune fausse note. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait, puisqu'il n'avait pas joué grand instrument dans sa vie. Il écouta néanmoins et applaudit lorsque la chanson fut terminer.

- C'était le thème de votre film, dit-elle souriante.

- Je l'avais reconnu, c'est quand même bien choisi !

Après avoir passé le cours à jouer de la musique, ils allèrent en cours de religion, avec un professeur plutôt loufoque. Comme lui avait expliqué Tanya, ce professeur était pratiquement une copie de Trelawney. Pendant le cours ils s'écrivirent des messages sur des bouts de papier, et lorsque la professeure c'était aperçu que le crayon bougeait tout seul Tanya lui avait expliqué qu'elle faisait de la télépathie.

Après une sonnerie, un brouhaha sonore dans les couloirs, et une moitié d'école se vidant, ils allèrent dîner avec l'autre moitié dans la cafétérias. Pendant que Tanya discutait, Sirius se sentait incroyablement seul. Il resta donc debout, là, à réfléchir, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose le tire de ses rêveries. À ses côtés, il entendait un "tac tac tac" assez aigu et sonore. Il se retourna alors pour regarder l'origine de cet étrange bruit. Il vit alors une scène très étrange. Deux jeunes garçons ― probablement dans les 11-12 ans car ils étaient très petit ― avait un large et court bâton dans les mains, avec une palettes au bout, devant une table avec un filet au milieu et s'amusait a frapper une balle qui semblait légère, chacun leur tour en le faisant rebondir d'un TAC sur la table.

Il s'approcha, essayant de comprendre le fonctionnement. Mais c'était compliqué. Au début, il croyait qu'il fallait simplement que l'adversaire ne réussisse pas à frapper la balle pour que l'on gagne un point, ou que l'on donne un point à l'autre si on frappe dans le filet. Mais parfois ils gagnaient des points même lorsqu'ils le frappaient. Finalement Tanya lui expliqua discrètement que c'était parce qu'il fallait attendre que la balle est fait un bon avant de le frapper.

- Ça se nomme ping pong, ajouta-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ping pong ?

- Je crois que c'est le bruit que la balle fait.

Sirius ne dit rien, mais il pensait que "ping pong" ne ressemblait pas du tout au son que cette petite boule blanche produisait. Ils passèrent alors le reste du midi à regarder les adolescents jouer à ce jeu, que Sirius qualifia de moins intense et plus endormant que le Quidditch. Mais, il devait l'avouer, lorsque l'on voulait se divertir tout en restant dans le calme c'était passionnant. Mais ― on s'entend là-dessus ― c'était très rare que Sirius ressente l'envie de rester dans le calme… surtout qu'il avait passé les nombreuses années de sa vie dans se calme, bien qu'une tranquillité sombre et triste.

Du moins, Sirius s'étonna lorsqu'il vit qu'une heure était passée depuis qu'il était devenu spectateur de ce mini sport. La cloche sonna alors, annonçant le début imminent des cours. Il suivit alors Tanya jusqu'à son cours d'Anglais.

Ce cours était si ennuyant. Sirius en fit part à son amie, mais elle ne répondit pas. Il se rappela alors que parlez seule pendant un cours était effectivement bizarre. Il décida alors de s'amuser un peu. Il avait remarqué, avant l'heure de la bouffe, qu'il pouvait faire bouger les objets, même si les autres ne le voyait pas lui, mais voyait l'objet. Alors il se plaça à un endroit de la classe, prit une pile de feuille de couleur, trouvée là pas hasard, et se mit à faire de petites boules de papier. Il fit le moins de bruit possible, et lorsque certains visages se tournaient vers lui il cessait toute activité. De cette façon, les élèves ne verraient que des boules de papier abandonnées sur ce bureau inoccupé.

Il scruta alors les environs, s'assura que personne ne l'observait, et tira sa première boule de papier à un étudiant au hasard. L'étudiant se détourna aussitôt, mais n'en fit pas de cas et se retourna. Tanya elle, le regardait en souriant. Elle s'amusait, en déduit alors celui-qui-cherchait-surtout-à-ne-pas-s'ennuyer. Alors il choisit une autre cible, et tira une autre munition. Sa proie fit un bond, se tourna avec brusquerie, rouge de colère et se rassit de la même manière qu'il s'était levé.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta le professeur.

- Rien du tout juste une…, mais l'élève s'interrompit. Il avait remarqué la boule qui traînait par terre. MAUVAISE IMPRESSION ? s'emporta-t-il tout à coup. Qui m'a lancé ça, hein ? QUI ?

Sirius se tourna alors vers Tanya avec un sourire triomphant. Si elle semblait y prendre plaisir tout à l'heure, maintenant elle le regardait scandalisée. Et tout à coup, la victime se mit à accuser une après les autres les gens assise derrière lui, et bientôt, finit par une bataille générale.

La jeune multicolore attrapa le manche de Sirius et l'attira plus loin.

- Tu es fou, regarde ce que tu as fait !

- Au moins comme ça, c'est beaucoup plus divertissant, argumenta-t-il.

- Si tu trouves ça drôle et amusant, pas moi ! C'était le dernier cours que l'on avait avant l'examen !

- Oh, on se souci de ses études ? Tu ne dois pas beaucoup t'amuser dans ta vie !

- Je te rappelle que toi non plus, tu n'as pas dû avoir grand plaisir dans ta vie de prisonnier !

Touché. Les yeux de Sirius s'assombrissaient. Si elle avait remarquée qu'elle avait énormément blessé Sirius, elle ne le montra pas. En effet, sous la colère du moment, elle en était presque fière. Elle était si furieuse ! Elle lui tourna donc le dos, dans un mouvement brusque, qui fit virevolter ses cheveux dans un spectacle de couleur châtain et rose, et se dirigea vers son bureau et ramassa ses livres juste a temps lorsque la cloche sonna.

Sirius se sentait extrêmement mal. Il avait pratiquement l'impression que Tanya ne lui adresserait plus la parole, et qu'il devrait errer sans amis pouvant le voir dans se tout nouveau monde. Il baissa donc la tête en sortant du cours, l'air abattu, un air que personne ne pourrait voir pour le consoler, malheureusement, puisque la seule pouvant le faire ne le regardait même plus en face.

Il s'assit dos au mur, près du casier de Tanya, les mains sur le visage. De cet angle, personne ne pourrait le voir. C'était inutile, sauf pour une personne.

- Pourquoi sembles-tu si énervé ? dit la voix de Marie après un sursaut du au claquement brusque de la case de Tanya, fermée avec violence.

- C'est Sirius ! Il a foutu le bordel alors que je cherchais la concentration, l'examen est après demain ! dit Tanya mis agacé, mis triste d'avoir raté ce cours _par ma faute_ pensa Sirius.

À cette pensé l'homme invisible eu le cœur brisé. Il ne croyait pas qu'elle réagirait comme ça. Et pourquoi d'ailleurs se souciait-il de cette fille obsédée par ses études ? _Parce que c'est mon amie, et elle me manque…_

Lorsque la cloche annonça la fin du dernier cours de la journée, les bus arrivés, Sirius y grimpa immédiatement. Il s'assit au premier rang. Le matin même, il avait remarqué que personne ne s'assoyait là. Il fut alors surprit de voir Marie, s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Je ne peu ni te voir, ni t'entendre, mais je peux deviner que tu es là, dit-elle, alors qu'il écoutait attentivement. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle, elle finira par te pardonner, mais seulement si tu fais le premier pas, car ce n'ai pas son genre de le faire. Ne te laisse pas abattre, ce n'est pas tant ta faute que la sienne.

Il sourit, rassuré par ses paroles. Cette fille semblait connaître Tanya jusqu'à l'odeur de ses tripes. Pendant le reste du trajet, il réfléchis sur la situation, comment se faire pardonner, et oublier tout ça. C'est ainsi que lorsqu'il mit les pieds dans la maison, il dit immédiatement à Tanya :

- Jouons a Mario Party !

- Désolé, je ne joue pas avec des enfants de 6 ans mal élevés !

Se fut un choc pour lui. Le ton qu'elle le lui avait dit était presque aussi pire qu'un doloris. Il fit encore sa mine abattue et alla dans la cave à regarder la TV, seul.

Non, mais sérieux, pour qui elle se prend la petite ! Il voulait simplement l'aider. _L'aidez à quoi ? À plus se divertir dans la vie ! Mais il faut avouer qu'elle semble beaucoup se divertir quand même…_

Il ne faisait même plus attention à ce qui se passait dans la télévision. Il réfléchissait tellement. Il tenta alors une autre approche. Il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque Tanya apparu et s'assit a son ordinateur sans un seul regard pour lui.

- Tu sais je…

- Non, Sirius, je ne suis pas prête a te reparler, pas ce soir en tout cas, coupa-t-elle.

- … suis désolé, termina-t-il dans un murmure rempli de tristesse et de désespoir.

Il avait l'impression de vivre avec des détraqueurs. C'était une si mauvaise atmosphère. Il se sentait tout à coup très seul. Comme lorsqu'il était enfermé a Azkaban, comme lorsqu'il était enfermé dans cette maison rempli de mauvais souvenir… mais simplement, là, il n'était pas enfermé physiquement, mais psychologiquement. Il n'y avait plus personne pour le divertir, le consoler, ou encore simplement le faire sourire. Il se sentait comme un «enfant de six ans mal élevé et mal aimé qui a besoin d'attention». Ceci lui donna une idée, il dit son idée rapidement pour ne pas qu'elle n'ai le temps de le couper.

- Je suis peut-être un enfant de six ans mal élevé, mais un enfant a besoin d'affection et d'être aimé !

Elle ne répondit rien, se leva d'un geste brusque, et partit manger son dîner. Il n'aurait certainement pas droit à une part ce soir. Il continua donc à écouter la télé.

Il l'avait pourtant fait, ce premier pas que son compagnon de transport lui avait parlé plus tôt. Et Tanya n'avait pas réagit. Finalement, cette fille ne devait pas autant connaître Tanya. Il soupira longuement. Il décida de faire une promenade à l'extérieur, au risque de se perdre. Mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis.

Il marche le long d'un trottoir, pensif. Il repensait à cette magnifique fin de semaine passé avec Tanya, et se demandait s'il revivrait ça un jour. Il fut tiré de ses rêveries par un jappement.

Il leva alors la tête, apercevant Tanya en promenade avec Choupette. Mais devant Tanya se tenait un garçon très grand. Et Sirius fut frappé d'horreur en voyant ce qu'il faisait... il... il...

(1) Je connais pas vraiment le système écolier de l'Europe ..  
.**  
Désolé de finir le chapitre aussi brusquement ^^ voilà, les emmerdes commencent xD**

_Reviews ?_


	5. Chapitre 4 Harcelement

_Il leva alors la tête, apercevant Tanya en promenade avec Choupette. Mais devant Tanya se tenait un garçon très grand. Et Sirius fut frappé d'horreur en voyant ce qu'il faisait... il... il..._

Il s'avançait dangereusement vers elle, et elle reculait, avec lenteur et difficulté, puisqu'elle portait ses rollers. Il souriait, toujours aussi dangereusement, et s'approchait trop près de Tanya à son goût.  
Sans même y réfléchir, Sirius bondit dans les airs, se transformant en chemin en gros chien noir. Il traversa alors la rue avec une rapidité exceptionnelle.

Tanya, entendant les bruits de voitures essayant d'éviter une collision avec un quelconque objet ou être vivant, se retourna. Elle s'aperçu alors qu'il y avait cet animal qui courrait dans leur direction. Elle eu à peine le temps de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Sirius qu'elle vit du coin de l'œil l'animal qui avait sauté dans les airs. N'ayant même pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle entendit le hurlement et les jurons douloureux de l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle à peine une minute plus tôt.

Avec beaucoup de difficulté avec ces trucs dans les pieds, elle tourna alors sur elle-même pour regarder ce qui se passait derrière son dos. Cette scène était très comique, tellement que la forte envie de rire qu'elle ne put retenir très longtemps lui fit oublier à quel point elle était en colère après Sirius.

Ce qu'il y avait là, devant elle, si quelqu'un lui aurait dit, il y a plus de 3 jours, qu'elle verrait un gros chien noir, qui se présentait comme étant le célèbre Sirius Black, mordre les fesses du plus dangereux loubard de son village en lui déchirant le pantalon, elle ne l'aurait pas cru.

Cet imposteur se mit alors à s'enfuir, tenant les morceaux de tissus restant de ce que Sirius lui avait arraché de ses vêtements, le canin à sa poursuite. Après un moment de silence et d'attente, Sirius revînt, triomphant d'avoir débarrassé le plancher de ce pervers qui avait osé, même si c'était seulement essayer, toucher à sa maîtresse. _Maîtresse… tiens, en pensant comme ça d'elle j'ai l'impression d'être son elfe de maison._

Tanya, bien que ce ne fût pas facile avec ces roues sous ses pieds, se jeta sur Sirius pour le câliner, sous les pleurs jaloux de son véritable chien dont elle avait oublié la présence.

- Oh, merci Sirius…

Mais Sirius, malgré qu'il fut content qu'elle le câline autant, décida de la bouder pour lui avoir fait subir autant de stresse cette journée-là, et partit vers la maison, cette fois-ci, prenant bien soin de ne pas contrarier les chauffeurs.

Il s'installa alors dans le fauteuil de la cave et regarda la télé. Tanya entra à peine quelques minutes après lui, et elle descendit directement à la cave (sans ses rollers, hein !) et regarda attentivement Sirius. Elle se sentit tout à coup très mal-à-l'aise, regrettant aussitôt les paroles qu'elle lui avait dit au courant de la journée. Elle baissa alors le regard vers ses pieds, gênée. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle continua de faire de l'ordinateur dans le silence le plus lourd qu'elle est vécue. Lorsque l'heure d'aller dormir arriva, elle se leva pour se diriger vers sa chambre, et remarqua que Sirius était déjà parti se coucher. Elle se prépara donc à dormir elle aussi.

Elle grimpa sur le lit et regarda Sirius couché sur le matelas gonflable par terre, dos à elle. Elle sourit tristement.

_- Padfoot, je t'aime, Je te pardonne, je suis trop fatiguée ce soir pour te faire la morale. (1)_

Il ne répondit pas. Tanya savait qu'il connaissait très bien cette phrase, et elle savait les effets qu'il aurait sur lui. Demain, tout sera réglé. Elle devinait que Sirius souriait en ce moment même. Et l'auteure de cette fan fic se dit que son personnage devinait très bien.

Le lendemain, Tanya se réveilla et décida d'aller prendre un bain pendant que Sirius dormait toujours. Alors qu'elle relaxait tranquillement, elle réfléchissait aux événements de la veille. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'aujourd'hui, il aurait tout oublié, et lui pardonnerait d'avoir été si méchante. Elle était tellement contente qu'il l'est sauvé, elle lui devait bien le pardon. Mais un détail n'arrêtait pas de revenir dans sa tête : les gens pouvait voir Sirius sous sa forme de chien. Elle devrait lui en parler. Elle se sécha, s'habilla et ouvrit la porte. Sirius l'attendait de l'autre côté.

- Tu sais, j'ai réfléchis, et puisque je m'ennuie gravement à l'école, il faudra bien que je trouve quelque chose a faire en attendant ton retour ! dit-il, sans même commencer par un simple _bonjour_.

Prise par surprise, elle resta longtemps à essayer d'assimiler ce qu'il disait, son cerveau toujours lent par le réveil.

- Ehhh. Euh... hmm.... Tu pourrais apprendre à utiliser un ordinateur, tu pourrais naviguer dessus. T'entraîner aux jeux vidéo... Te promener à l'extérieur... Tiens parlant de l'extérieur, à propos d'hier...

- Ah oui, je m'excuse d'avoir saboter ton petit ami, tu sais, sur le coup je l'ai prit pour un méchant et j'ai voulu te protéger, comme dans les films moldus que j'ai écouté dans la cave...

Tanya éclata de rire et se plia presque en deux. Sous l'air interrogatif de Sirius elle lui expliqua.

- Ce mec est très dangereux, si tu n'aurais pas été là, je ne serais peut-être pas dans ma salle de bain à l'heure qu'il est. C'est le plus dangereux du village ! Merci, Sirius ! expliqua-t-elle tout en l'enlaçant pour le remercier.

- Ce... Ce n'étais rien, je t'assure... répliqua-t-il, le visage écarlate. Je crois que tu voulais me dire autre chose à ce propos.

- Ah, oui pardon, s'excusa-t-elle tout en remettant une distance entre eux. Mais hier j'ai cru remarquer que les autres peuvent te voir sous ta forme animagus !

Sirius sembla réfléchir un instant puis un éclair de compréhension traversa ses yeux.

- Oui, hier, si les chauffeurs ne m'auraient pas vue je serais sans doute mort écrasé !

- Tu es déjà mort, Sirius... À moins que ton côté animal le peu...

Ils allèrent déjeuner puisque les parents de Tanya étaient déjà partis travailler. L'homme mort-vivant mangeait, heureux d'avoir ce cadeau aujourd'hui, bien qu'il lui était impossible de mourir de faim. Elle se préparait pour aller promener son chien en roller, mais puisque celui-ci dormait dans la chambre des adultes de la maison ― ceux visible, bien sûr ! ― elle n'osait pas aller le chercher. Alors qu'elle allait sortir, elle entendit un gémissement derrière elle.

- Wouf wouf ! répondit-elle, ayant comprit le sens de ces gémissements. Bonne idée, Padfoot !

C'est ainsi que cinq minutes plus tard, Sirius courait au bout de la laisse la jeune humaine qui se laissait traîner en roulant. C'est une sensation magnifique. Il courait très vite, et Tanya se dit qu'avec son minuscule petit chien elle ne pourrait jamais avoir un tel plaisir. Bien qu'elle se soit amassé suffisamment d'argent cette année pour faire du chien de traîneau cette hiver. Elle brûlait tellement d'impatience qu'elle avait l'impression que son sang bouillait et que son cœur avait prit du poids. Elle l'emmènerait, c'est sûr, le grand toutou noir qui la traînait en ce moment même.

Après cette magnifique promenade, Sirius se sentait très fatigué et décida de retourner se coucher (Tanya lui donna l'autorisation de dormir dans son lit, le matelas ayant dégonflé durant la nuit) pendant qu'elle partirait pour l'école, aujourd'hui, sans lui. Elle parlerait de ces événements à Marie, c'était sûr !

...

- Humph...

Ouvrant faiblement les yeux sur une chambre au ton claire, Sirius sourit de satisfaction de ce bon sommeil. Le lit de Tanya était très confortable, ce n'était pas comme son matelas gonflé, trop dur le soir et tellement mou le matin qu'on sentait le plancher dessous. Il faudrait trouver quelque chose de plus confortable, lui aussi avait le droit à un bien-être ! Il allait se lever lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur le lit. La petite sœur ? La mère qui venait faire le lit alors qu'il était toujours à l'intérieur ? Il leva alors légèrement la tête, les yeux toujours embrouillés par le réveil. À quelques millimètres à peine se tenait Choupette avec une expression "_Si tu donnes le moindre signe de vie je te saute à la figurine en te mordant le nez pour recevoir de l'affection"_ imprimé dans son petit visage. Et puisque Sirius venait de lever la tête, ce fut le signal pour le chien qui lui sauter à la figure. Ainsi donc, il en déduit que les animaux pouvaient le voir. Mais il décida de ne pas se laisser faire et de bien montrer à ce chien de le laisser tranquille, car quand même, ce clébard était bien trop excité et voulait trop d'affection.

Il se transforma donc en un chien bien plus imposant et regarda le plus petit avec un air rageur, cruelle et démoniaque, tout en grondant. À la mauvaise surprise de Sirius, le minus en prenait plaisir et voulait encore plus jouer avec lui. Il utilisa donc le grand moyen. Il empoigna le pauvre animal sous sa forme humaine et le jeta hors de la chambre en claquant la porte. Il s'assit donc sur le lit et regarda le cadran qui affichait 3:02. _J'ai dormis tout ce temps ?! _pensa-t-il surprit. Tanya arriverait dans une heure, donc. Au moins il passera moins de temps à s'emmerder à essayer de trouver quelque chose à faire. Il alluma donc la télé et ensuite la 64 et commença à jouer à _Golden Eyes 007_. Il y avait vraiment des baguettes étranges dans ce jeu, et qui tuaient les ennemis en quelques coups, comme un _avada kedavra_ mais qui faisait saigner l'endroit qu'on visait.

Après une demi-heure de jeu intensif, il consentit à sortir de la chambre pour aller sur l'ordinateur, espérant ne pas croiser le type qu'il avait jeté hors de la chambre plus tôt. Heureusement, il ne la rencontra pas, mais senti que ça ne prendrait pas de temps avant qu'il n'apparaisse. Il s'installa donc devant la machine, que la propriétaire laissait allumé 24 heures sur 24. Il réussit à ouvrir une page Internet et commença à faire des recherches sur GOOGLE pour tuer le temps (c'est nouveau pour lui, c'est donc passionnant, faut le comprendre, le pauvre!).

Après une autre demi-heure à tomber la plus part du temps sur des sites très très louche et interdit au moins de 18 ans (par pur hasard, hein ! Vive les popup XD), il entendit son compagnon trop affectueux se mettre à japper. Il s'empressa donc de fermer toutes les fenêtres, il ne faudrait pas que Tanya soit accusée d'aller sur des sites du genre par sa faute, quand même ! Mais un petit carré indiqua que quelqu'un lui parlait sur MSN. Il ouvrit donc la conversation pour voir qui parlait à son amie. Il commença a un peu discuter avec lui, connaissant suffisamment Tanya pour se faire passer pour elle, jusqu'à ce que ce mec commence à dire à "Tanya" à quel point il l'aime. Il était tellement abasourdi qu'il ne remarqua même pas que la petite sœur de Tanya regardait avec peur et angoisse le clavier qui écrivait tout seul. Il ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsqu'elle poussa un cri d'effroi et s'enfuie à l'étage supérieur. Malgré le grand vacarme causé par les marches heurté par les pieds tremblant de Cloé, Sirius ne détacha pas les yeux de l'écran. Il ne pouvait répondre à ça avant qu'elle n'arrive, et ce ne serait pas bien long, habituellement elle arrive un peu après sa sœur.

Il s'installa donc devant la porte, comme la journée précédent sa transformation, à attendre que sa maîtresse arrive. Elle arriva enfin devant la fenêtre de la porte, et elle sourit en voyant Sirius.

- Je suis de retour, Padfoot~! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement.

Mais lui affiche un visage boudeur mais souriant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a tout à coup mon Padfoot ? dit-elle tristement.

- Tu as une déclaration d'amour sur MSN, dit-il avec un air _"qu'il t'approche, voir !"_

Tanya se mit à rire et descendit les escaliers, Sirius sur ses talons. Ils étaient donc assis, devant l'ordinateur à lire la conversation. Tanya rassura Sirius que ça ne lui dérangeait pas qu'il ait parlé à sa place, mais il se sentait tout de même coupable au fond de lui.

- Merde, c'est un musulman en plus ! Il veut me marier ! dit-elle visiblement agacée.

Elle ferma complètement son ordinateur, elle en avait assez de discuta avec ce mec qui la voulait un peu trop à son goût.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu es ultra populaire ?

C'était maintenant la nuit, Tanya avait regonflé le matelas de Sirius et s'était assise sur son lit, enlaçant un coussin doux et orange. Elle lui répondit en lui lançant le coussin en pleine figure, mais elle rit quand même. Elle descendit du lit pour s'asseoir près de son compagnon de chambre.

- D'ailleurs, il habite très loin ce mec ? questionna-t-il un peu inquiet.

- Oui, il habite totalement sur un autre continent, expliqua-t-elle.

- Alors il n'y a aucun danger, soupira-t-il, soulagé.

- Peut-être, mais c'est quand même très énervant à la longue, surtout qu'il peut devenir dépressif.

- Oh, alors il faut s'en débarrasser ! Demain, pendant que tu seras à l'école je réglerais ça, promit, je ne le laisserai pas te détruire le moral, dit-il avec détermination. Sur ce, bonne nuit !

Ils s'enlacèrent et se couchèrent dans leurs lits respectifs. Tanya écrivit dans son journal les événements de la journée, et lit un long chapitre de son épais livre. Elle ferma la petite lampe, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au doux visage de Sirius profondément endormit. Ce soir-là, Tanya s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres. Il la sortirait de là, il lui avait promit.

(1) Voir le Prologue.

**Voilà le 4ième chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez adoré… L'école est recommencée pour moi, et je suis en dernière année, je ne sais donc pas avec les devoirs et tout si je pourrais toujours m'occuper de la fan fic, mais je ferais un effort, promis !**

**Pour les reviews, merci à tous ! Jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai reçu aucune reviews me disant de bien réviser mes fautes, comme sur mon autre fic, je crois donc que je me suis amélioré, mais je pense que c'est aussi que j'ai plus de motivation à faire cette fic-là que l'autre, je ne l'aimais pas trop. Je viens de recorriger les chapitres précédents, finalement il y en avait quand même un peu ...  
**

_Reviews ?_


End file.
